Hiashi Hyūga
is a shinobi from Konohagakure as well as the current head of the Hyūga clan. Background Hiashi was born only seconds before his twin brother Hizashi, making Hiashi the head of the Hyūga clan and Hizashi a member of the branch house, whose only purpose in life would be to protect members of the main house. Years later, when Neji was born, Hizashi became bitter that his son would never be able to reach his full potential like a member of the main house, causing him to be openly resentful of Hiashi and his daughter. Hiashi was also responsible for branding the family's curse seal on Neji's forehead, further straining the relationship between the two brothers. One day during Hinata's training, overwhelmed with resentment and anger, Hizashi gave Hinata a murderous glare, Hiashi sensed the killing intent and activated the curse seal on his younger brother, causing him intense pain. He told Hizashi to leave as he would no longer tolerate incidents like this, telling him to never forget his duties. During a visit to Konoha by a Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who had come to the village to sign a peace treaty, a young Hinata was kidnapped. Hiashi however saved her, quickly killing her would-be kidnapper, only to discover that it was the Kumogakure ambassador. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's head in return for the life he had taken, or risk resuming open warfare between the two villages. Konoha, wishing to avoid another conflict, was compelled to comply, but was not willing to fulfil Kumogakure's desire of getting to study the Byakugan. Their father suggested that Hizashi be used as a body double, since his cursed seal would seal off his Byakugan upon his death. Although Hiashi tried to find an alternative to this, Hizashi insisted, saying that he would finally get to choose his own fate (to make up for his wrongdoings against Hiashi), and save his brother's life. Before going to his death, he asked Hiashi to someday tell Neji about why he had made his decision.Naruto chapter 102, pages 7-21''Naruto'' chapter 105, pages 10-19 Originally, Hiashi had trained Hinata to become the successor of the Hyūga clan. However, Hinata's lack of confidence ultimately led him to decide she was not worthy. He instead turned his attention to his younger daughter.Naruto chapter 78, page 10 Personality Hiashi's general personality is very stern and strict, as he assigned both his daughters arduous training, and rarely compliments their performance. This is especially true with Hinata; when she was assigned to Kurenai, he told her that he was unconcerned about the possibility that she would die, saying that the Hyūga clan had no use for a weak successor. In truth, what he felt was weak was not Hinata's talent or potential but her drive to succeed as the successor of the Hyūga clan. As the series progressed and she started to show her true dedication, he began to openly cheer her on. Hiashi was also very strict with his younger brother and nephew, and was willing to use the Cursed Seal to punish if they disobey. However, he truly cares for them as part of the family and his brother primarily seen in his hesitation to allow him to die to protect the secret of the Byakugan. After the noble sacrifice of his brother, Hiashi began to change his views with the caste system of his clan. As a result, Hiashi has also shown at times to be lenient and is not as strictly devoted to following the main house's traditions, as seen when he started training Neji in the Hyūga clan's full arts in the hopes to end the growing rift within the clan, despite it being considered a taboo to pass down secret techniques of the main house to members of the branch family. Appearance Being an identical twin, Hiashi is a mirror image of his brother Hizashi with the exception of an unmarked forehead. He has long, black hair (sometimes depicted as brown in the anime) and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. As part of the Allied Shinobi Forces, he donned the standard uniform of the Konoha shinobi, along with a black forehead protector (bandanna-style in the anime) of the alliance. Abilities As the leader of the Hyūga Clan, Hiashi is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He's a master of the Gentle Fist, as well as a master of taijutsu in general. He also possesses the ability to use the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu, showing some seal knowledge. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hiashi possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Taijutsu Also, as the head of his clan, he is well-versed in all of his clan's secret techniques. While the full extent of his prowess remains unknown, during Orochimaru's invasion, Hiashi demonstrated tremendous skill by repelling in excess of twenty Oto and Suna ninja with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique. He also showed his great skill with the Gentle Fist when he killed the Kumogakure ambassador with a single strike to the chakra pathway system around his heart and left the fight unharmed. He can also use Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to hit targets seemingly out of his range.Naruto: Shippūden episode 192 Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Hiashi made his first début in Kurenai's flashback, when she was watching Hinata's and Neji's match in the preliminary matches of the Chūnin Exams. Hiashi debuted for the first time (in person) with Hanabi, watching Neji's match during the final rounds. He was amazed that Neji had been able to learn the main house's secret techniques by himself, but was disappointed by Neji's resentment of the main house, and his strong belief in fate. After Neji lost to Naruto Uzumaki, and seemed to have found himself at a crossroads in his life from Naruto's words, Hiashi decided to tell him about the circumstances surrounding Hizashi's death. Although Neji did not initially believe him, Hiashi's bowing to him for forgiveness showed him that it was true. In the anime, he also gives Neji a letter written by Hizashi, explaining the circumstances surrounding his death. Invasion of Konoha Arc Hiashi assisted in the defence of Konoha during the invasion by Sunagakure and Otogakure, repelling invaders. One of the invaders comments that there is only one of him and then they surround Hiashi who uses the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to defeat them simultaneously. He then tells them that the Hyūga are the strongest in Konoha; a fact they would do well to remember. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs In the anime, Hiashi, realising separating the Hyūga clan into two houses was causing a huge rift in the clan, decided, as head of the clan, to try and mend this. He began training Neji regularly in their clan's full arts, something that was already considered a taboo by the rest of the main house (though the scene of him training with Neji was seen at the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc in the manga). His relationship with Hinata was shown improving, as he encouraged her to do her best after seeing her becoming more confident in herself. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc Hiashi was noted to be away with Hanabi during Pain's attack on Konoha. He left Hinata's protection to Kō Hyūga during his absence. Konoha History Arc In the anime, it was later revealed that during the Invasion of Konoha a pair of Kumogakure ninja had tried to steal the Byakugan, kidnapping Hinata once again. After hearing about what happened from his father, he and Kō Hyūga set out to rescue Hinata. He arrives just as Neji is about to be struck fatally after trying to save Hinata. Hiashi blocks the attack using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Upon realising who he was the ninja attempts to flee, but he uses the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to stop him. When Neji questions him on why he'd leave the battlefield to come after them, Hiashi tells Neji that Hinata is his precious daughter, and Neji, a precious memento of his late brother. Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc When Hiashi returned to Konohagakure, he was assigned to the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces under Darui's command. While his division was taking up their post and Akatsuki's army was starting to advance, Hiashi used his Byakugan and saw not only the white Zetsu but many revived shinobi mixed in with them as well, including, much to his shock, his brother, as well as Dan and Asuma amongst the reincarnated shinobi. Hiashi confronted Hizashi who cursed that though the branch family was supposed to protect the main house, he stood before him as an enemy and lamented that this must be his fate for defying the main house while he was alive. Remembering his brother's last words to him before his death, Hiashi stated that there was no such fate and that Neji and Hinata were on the battlefield fighting alongside one another to prove that, not as branch house and main house members, but as two comrades protecting one another. With this, the two brothers began battling. As the battle at the coast concluded, Hiashi stood on Chōji's colossal fist as the latter restrained his brother in his fist. Hiashi along with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces later relocated to the battlefield where the jinchūriki were located. Announcing their arrival, Hiashi apologised to his fellow jōnin that they had kept them waiting so long, and then commended Ino for throwing the beast's attack off even though her control of the Ten-Tails was short lived. Hiashi later stood alongside the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces to face their opposition. He assists in fighting the Ten-Tails and after it matures Hiashi shows shock seeing the beasts power from firing a Tailed Beast Bomb that causes a huge explosion far away and notices the next blast is going to reach the Allied Headquarters. Movies Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Hiashi can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * Hiashi's name means 'daytime' or 'position of the sun'. * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite food is devotion frying (tempura). This is a kind of dish from devotion cuisine; the traditional Buddhist vegetarian cuisine. It is basically vegetarian tempura. His least favourite foods are cheese and egg cuisine. ** His favourite phrase is . ** His hobbies are playing Go and shoga which is a field of art that combines calligraphy and painting. It is considered a very important skill for a classic literati. * In Finally a clash! Jōnin vs. Genin!! Indiscriminate Grand Melee Tournament Meeting!!, Hiashi stands behind his youngest daughter Hanabi Hyūga before the start of the event. Quotes * (To the invading Suna and Oto shinobi) "The Hyūga clan is the strongest in Konoha. Remember it well."Naruto chapter 137, page 9 * (To Neji) "Hinata is my precious daughter. And you are the precious memento of my late brother." * (To Hizashi) "There is no such fate! Your son and my daughter are out there fighting to prove it! This isn't about the branch house protecting the main house, it's about two comrades protecting each other!"Naruto chapter 526, page 12 References de:Hiashi Hyuuga